Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, email programs may be designed for use within a browser. These applications allow users to log in and access their email from any location that has internet access. These web applications maintain synchronicity with the application server while the user is logged in. However, some web applications provide an offline mode that allows the user at least some of the same features that were available online when the user is in an area with no connectivity. When the web application is again used online, various changes may have occurred on the application server. Reconciling these changes may be problematic.